


Break Through

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Don’t repost to another site, Gay Bar, Glory Hole, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sheith Prompt Party 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Written for the Sheith Prompt Party, prompt number 77.Prompt: “Shiro enjoys the anonymity of the glory hole. There he doesn't have to be Takashi Shirogane and everything that comes with that name. Keith likes using glory holes as a way of relieving stress. Quick, pleasurable and no strings attached.It works just fine, until one night when they recognize the voice on the other side of the wall.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176
Collections: Sheith Prompt Party 2020





	Break Through

Takashi Shirogane  _ loved _ the Blue Moon bar.

With subdued lighting accentuating the burst of neon everywhere, not to mention cheap drinks, it became his place to be after a long day’s work.

His favourite thing about the bar, however, was a hidden pleasure. Situated at the back of the establishment, Shiro always went there when he was feeling on edge.

In the cubicle, where one usually conducted their natural business, he engaged in another kind of business. Unbuckling his trousers, drawing out his well endowed length, he moved closer to the wall.

An expecting hole waited there, inviting him in.

He heard shuffling at the other side of the wall, and knew someone was already there waiting for him. He inserted his already erect length through the smooth hole, and waited.

He couldn’t count all the times he used the glory hole, how many anonymous men he’d experienced through that wall. Probably everyone in the bar by now, or even a few Garrison guys to boot.

Sometimes, it was the wet, warm tightness of another man’s mouth wrapped around him. Some started quickly, eager to please and result in a quick, heady climax. Others took things slow, like a long drawn out game, teasing licks and sucks determined to curl the toes of any man.

There was also the undeniably perfect feeling of penetration, a stranger hungrily accepting his manhood deep inside them.

Either way, Shiro embraced these little anonymous moments of gratification. Behind a wall, he did not have to be Takashi Shirogane, the Galaxy Garrison’s golden boy, the Hero.

Takashi Shirogane was just a stranger without a name, connecting with an unknown separated by a wall, letting go of all his stress and worries. No expectations, just the sweet release.

_ ’After all, it’s the closest I’ll ever get...’ _ Shiro thought, trying not to think of  _ him _ .

When he felt tentative lips kissing his tip, Shiro shivered, resting an arm against the wall to keep him upright. One knee rested on the closed toilet seat, keeping him in position against the surface.  _ ‘Ah. He’s new. Poor guy.’ _

A pleased sigh left his lips, followed by a whimper catching in his throat when the man on the other side took a little more in his mouth.

_ ‘That’s it. Good boy. _

_ Good…’ _

“Ah…” Shiro moaned softly, his entire body seizing from those sweet little suckles and nibbles around him. Whoever this guy was, newbie or not, he had a skilled mouth.

It was… attentive, worshipping even.

The needy little flicks of his tongue were terribly teasing, causing him to press against the wall in a desperate attempt to enjoy more of that delicious mouth.

Slowly, more and more of Shiro’s length was taken in by a mouth so tight, he feared he might not fit. While he never liked to brag, he was hardly modest in the dick department.

That did little to dissuade his anonymous partner, who made the keenest little sounds as he inched more and more. Everything about it always aroused him, the anonymity, the division of the senses, the focus on just sex for sex’s sake for once.

Once the other man took in as much as he could, his needy little mouth filled with Shiro’s cock, he moaned unashamed. That action caused Shiro to throw his head back and cry out.

_ ‘God…’ _

He needed this. He desperately needed this.

Pent up with stress, Shiro embraced the sexual sensation as his stranger slowly began to move, bobbing their head in torturously measured motions. What began as slow suck turned into swift slick movements, his arousal being hungrily devoured by that hot, sweet little mouth.

That familiar coil built inside him, deliciously rising until finally, he knew he was close. Everything grew too hot, too good, too goddamn tight.

“God!  _ Yes! _ ” Shiro blurted out, clawing needily at the walls. “ _ Fuck _ , so damn…” His vocalised pleasure intensified as he knew he was close.

Suddenly, the heat vanished, causing Shiro to whimper. Did he overdo it? Before he could do anything, something warm pressed against him.

When the stranger pressed back, impaling himself on that neglected arousal, Shiro gasped, arching in towards that perfect heat. It was Shiro’s turn to move, penetrating the other man from the hole inside the wall. In and out, in and out, grunting, writhing, and moaning.

Even the stranger joined in, panting and groaning, which sounded… oddly familiar. But he shook it off, passing the coincidence as a prior tearoom encounter, or someone from the Galaxy Garrison.

Shiro thrust, swimming in the pleasure beyond that hole, and from the sounds of things, so did his companion. He resisted the urge to pound his fists against the cubicle wall, instead clenching fists into tight balls.

In a sharp cry, the stranger shoved back, shuddering and clenching around him. And with one moan of release, the illusion built upon anonymity shattered, crumbling much like their inhibitions.

_ “Shiro…!” _

xxx  
  


Keith swore that never happened before.

As a matter of fact, Keith was no stranger to fuck holes to begin with, frequenting bars and public toilets and even sex stores to get a quick fix. He never engaged in face to face relations, preferring the anonymity of a simple hole in the wall.

All he wanted was quick and easy suck and fucks, nothing serious. It was surprisingly liberating, no strings attached, and something that felt good . Nothing helped him unwind more than a hole in the wall after a difficult week.

Why then did he call out  _ his _ name? To a stranger?

_ ‘Maybe I just wish that was Shiro’s dick inside me.’  _ Mortified, Keith flushed, getting up from his hands and knees, hastily wiping the mess he left before flushing the tissue down the toilet.

He glanced back at the hole, the now flaccid length still exposed. The sounds of rapid panting could be heard from the other side, so perhaps the other guy was still wiped?

_ ‘He wouldn’t mind, right? It’s not like we know each other, or anything… right?’ _

Clearing his throat as he adjusted his clothes, Keith slowly opened the cubicle door, a long creak puncturing the quiet. Thankfully, they were still alone, so he made a decision.

Keith placed a hand against the door the stranger was behind, and addressed him.

“...Hey. What I said back there…” Keith’s entire face beamed red, but he persisted. “Should probably go without saying, but… think you could keep it between us?”

The laboured breathing from behind the door stopped, and Keith worried he might have done something stupid. The whole point of glory holes was to offer an experience without names and identities. 

Keith already blew it, figuratively and literally.

Just as he retracted his hand, ready to throw in the towel and head out, the cubicle door slowly opened.

And Keith’s stomach  _ dropped _ .

Shiro’s unblinking stare greeted him. The small intake of breath as he formally recognised Keith pierced the silence, but it only increased the tension between them.

The young man’s stomach clenched, his eyes widening at the sight of the man he loved but thought he’d never have. Shiro was speechless, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

Eventually, Keith broke the awkward silence. “So… wanna grab a coffee?”

Another quiet beat past, then without warning, Shiro snorted followed by a breathless laugh.  _ ‘To think he actually feels the same... I’m such an idiot...’ _

He smiled sheepishly. “...Sounds great, Keith.”

After all, they had a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sheith Prompt Party, prompt number 77.
> 
> Prompt: “Shiro enjoys the anonymity of the glory hole. There he doesn't have to be Takashi Shirogane and everything that comes with that name. Keith likes using glory holes as a way of relieving stress. Quick, pleasurable and no strings attached.
> 
> It works just fine, until one night when they recognize the voice on the other side of the wall.”
> 
> This was my number one choice, so I’m super glad I got to write it (though all the prompts were amazing.) The promise of the two engaging in anonymous sex only to end up revealing themselves, especially if one is already pining for the other.
> 
> I tried to write why people find anonymous sex appealing and what they get out of it. A sense of liberation, of no strings attached release, no expectations... For Shiro and Keith, they get that kind of experience.
> 
> It’s left open at the end, but I wanted to leave a possibility for something good, that they might explore something new together out of the awkward situation.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
